


god, does this make me a furry?

by Lala_May, xpatxperience



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Meetings, I've never seen this show, M/M, Stiles is a gay disaster, are yall ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 12:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15533808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lala_May/pseuds/Lala_May, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xpatxperience/pseuds/xpatxperience
Summary: Stiles wants a lot of things. He wants to make his coach happy. He wants his best friend not to ditch him for a hot girl. He wants to be able to drive home without running over his soulmate. But sometimes when life gives you lemons, you don't get lemonade. You find out you're a furry. Go figure.





	god, does this make me a furry?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xpatxperience](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xpatxperience/gifts).



     Sometimes, driving through the woods is the only way to get over a shitty school day, especially for Stiles. After Coach Finstock had called him out in front of the entire lacrosse team and his best friend, Scott, had found his soulmate in the middle of English class, you could say he hadn’t had the best day. Stiles had made it his mission to get the hell out of dodge as quickly as possible. Ditching his last period chem class, he jumped in his Jeep and just kept driving. The wind, and the sounds of nature around him: it was nice. It was exactly what he had needed.

     Stiles had been driving down the highway for a while, but it was too … normal. He wasn’t able to place it exactly, but he knew he didn’t like where he was going. Every dark grey tree he passed after dark grey tree just reminded him how lonely he really was. A sharp turn into a beaten down the dirt road and he was feeling a bit better. He turned his music up as loud as it would go and let go of the past day.

     As we all know, gays can’t fucking drive. Stiles hadn’t even noticed he was swerving off the beaten path. His eyes snapped up and he yanked the wheel right before he crashed into yet another grey tree.

     “Where the _fuck_ did that come from?” Stiles screamed to no one in particular. He swerved his Jeep back onto another path, a smaller, less used path. It was probably made by the critters in the area.

     He looked in his rearview, then all around him, just to make sure no one had actually seen him do that. He had failed, however, to look right in front of his moving vehicle. You know, because he’s smart.

     A large _something_ had appeared in front of his car. Stiles frantically tried jerking the wheel again, but his car was having none of it and continued forward.

     “No, no, no no, nononononono _shit!”_ His car barreled into the object, but instead of launching him through his windshield like he expected, only a slight tug and his car stopped. What the fuck did he just hit?

     “My dad is going to kill me,” Stiles muttered to himself as he got out of his car and made his way over to the animal on the ground. He had figured it had to be an animal, and now that he thought about it, it could have been a wolf. But that would be impossible, right? There aren’t any wolves in California, right?

     As he stepped closer, he realized, oh fuck, he was looking at a human. He had hit a person.

     “I just hit a person. My dad is going to fucking _kill me_.”

     Stiles rushed to the man on the floor. He grabbed his jaw and angled his face toward him to see if he was breathing. The first thought that ran through his head was, ‘ _Oh, fuck! This is the hottest person I have ever laid my eyes on. If I don’t make out with him in the next two seconds, I will literally explode.’_ The second thought being, of course, ‘ _Oh,_ _fuck,_ _I just hit my soulmate,’_ as color rushed into his vision.

     The first color Stiles had seen throughout his life was a gorgeous green, one that he wondering how he ever lived without. That perfect, hazel green hue had come from his soulmate, who was now opening his eyes.

    “I, uh, I’m gay- no, I’m Stiles. I hit you? I think I might have hit, well, funny story, but, uh, I have a question? Did you see, maybe, a wolf, or something? Because I think I hit a wolf, but here you are, a perfect person, laying where a wolf should be, and I’m, uh, I’m just very confused. Also, hi! I’m in love with you.” Stiles exhaled in a single breathe.

     “I- what?” said the mystery man slash possible wolf as he pushed himself off the ground.

     “Again, I’m so sorry, I think I might have, uh,” Stiles trailed off as he got a full look at the man in front of him. Like, a very full look. It was the fullest gaze Stiles have ever gotten. What he’s trying to say is that the man in front of him was as naked as a baby on the day they were born. Disaster gay: activated.

     Stiles felt his entire face burn bright red as he tore his eyes away from the perfectly sculpted man in front of him.

     “You are very naked,” Stiles blurted out as he shrugged off his jacket to hand to the man. “I mean, not that I’m complaining, haha, it’s not a bad look, but I mean, _wow_ , I’m just, uh, going to shut up now.”

     “Listen, Stiles, was it? Stiles, I’m going to need a favor.” The man said as he fit Stiles’ jacket over his exposed dick. “I’m going to need you to not tell anyone about what you just saw.” Stiles mystery man looked around, trying to figure out his surroundings.

     “Look, I won’t tell anyone about what you're hiding under my jacket. I mean, it’s not bad so I’m not sure why you wouldn’t but-” Stiles was cut off.

     “No, no, not that. I just, I need you to not tell anyone about the… wolf incident. Since the whole soulmate incident means we’re probably going to be together a lot from now on.”

     Stiles looked at the man who was his soulmate. He couldn’t believe it. Most people find their soulmates at work, or in school, maybe in English class (Screw you, Scott, for leaving him for _Allison_ , out of everyone!). But Stiles, no sir, Stiles couldn’t do anything normally. He had to _run over his soulmate who was a wolf and he didn’t even know his name._

     “Wait, wait wait wait, I feel like we’re doing this is the wrong order,” Stiles stammered. “I’ve already seen your dick, but I don’t even know your name!”

     “Oh,” said his apparent werewolf soulmate, “I’m Derek. Derek Hale.” He stretched his hand out, which was covered in scratches and mud.

     “Of course you had to have the sexiest name too, dammit,” Stiles said as he shook his hand. Not only did he have the hottest man he had ever seen for his soulmate, but his soulmate was a dog, too? Of everything, a fucking dog. Wait.

     “Does this mean I’m a furry?” Stiles asked. 

**Author's Note:**

> i've never seen teen wolf, what i know comes from tumblr, i wrote this in forty five minutes, it's eleven oclock, i'd like to reiterate - ive never seen teen wolf.
> 
> grace, this is for you
> 
> EDIT: ok, wow, this blew up. hello! follow me on tumblr for nothing related to teen wolf, but an occasional funny pic @theorganicplant


End file.
